


Blush

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: How would Kraglin reacted to the crew making you blush





	Blush

How would Kraglin reacted to the crew making you blush 

\- He wouldn’t think much of it when he first sees you speaking with some of the crew.   
\- Despite being the only female in a male only crew, you seemed to slot in nicely with the crew, who adored you. Most took a fatherly or older brother stance around you and would easily put themselves between you and danger.   
\- So when Kraglin walked past you standing with them, it wouldn’t be an issue. Until he noticed the oft glow dawn your cheeks.   
\- The sight would make him faulter, double looking because he hoped his eyes would deceive him.   
\- But sure enough, you ducked your head, avoiding the crews eyes as you let out an awkward laugh.  
\- Kraglin stared at you, but you didn’t notice him. He loved you more than anything, a revelation that he had kept a secret for most of the time you had been here. At least from you.   
\- The crew seemed to know immediately that Kraglin had a thing for you, and would tease him mercilessly about it.   
\- Kraglin would shrug it off as a one time thing, until he noticed it happening more and more often. You always seemed to be shaking your head or looking away from one crew member or the other while your cheeks darkened considerably.   
\- But it would keep happening. And the more it happened, the more Kraglin became hurt and angry. He knew it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know about his feelings for you. But that didn’t help when he wanted more than just a friendship with you. He would do anything for you.   
\- Eventually, it all hit a boiling point in a bar. You were at the other side of the bars standing tables from Kraglin, when Brahl leaned over and whispered something in your ear.   
\- Immediately, you blushed as you let out a small but awkward giggle and shook your head.   
\- It was too much for Kraglin, who couldn’t help but slam his glass down on the table and turn, storming off to one the tables in the back to cool off.   
\- He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he slid into a booth but didn’t care.   
\- The waitress bought him another drink as he tried to cool off, but his anger quickly turned to sadness. He wanted to be the one who made you blush like that.   
\- The only thing that would pull him from his thoughts was when he hear someone approaching the table. You paused when he glanced at you, but continued when he gave no objection.   
\- You sat down next to him, your head cocked to the side a little and you seemed to be… scared. No, not scared of him, just unsure of what had just happened.   
\- “Kraglin?” your voice would send a shiver down his spin as you sat a little too close to him, your thigh brushing against his own. “You okay?”   
\- He could hear the concern in your voice as he fought every nerve in his body to twist to wards you and press his lips to your own. He instead kept his hands busy with the bottle on the table.   
\- “I just…” He would trail off, frowning harshly as he searches for some way to explain his actions without confessing. But there wasn’t one. And he knew you wouldn’t take a lie.   
“I just don’t like it when they make yah blush.”   
\- There would be a silence that falls over the table as your eyes widen a little. Kraglin would slouch into himself slightly as he feels the rejection hit him in the chest like a hammer.  
\- “I think you’ve got it wrong.” You would suddenly say, making his head snap towards you.   
\- Your eyes would immediately drop away from his as a soft blush would dawn your cheeks.   
\- “They, um, they figured something out. And they like to tease me about it. Its not because im attracted to them or anything.” You glanced up at him.   
\- “what did they figure out?” He asked you, turning a little more as he straightened himself up.   
\- “who I had a crush on.” Again, you look away from him, the blush only growing as you spoke. He saw your hands ringing each other as you spoke to him.   
\- “On?” Kraglins voice would sound desperate but he needed to know.   
\- “You.” As you look up to him through your lashes, Kraglin would break.   
\- He would wrap both his arms around you as he crashed his lips against your own, making you jump slightly but kissed him back nonetheless.   
\- Neither of you heard the hollering from the bar.   
\- When he pulled back, he saw the blush on your cheeks was now prominent and he felt a swell of pride in his chest.   
\- He certainly liked the idea that only he could make you blush.


End file.
